The Circle
The Circle is an extremist arm of the Church of Unitology led by Jacob Danik. A militant quasi-religious paramilitary group, the Circle was actively deposing Earth Government authority throughout the galaxy in the name of "freeing" the Markers from human control''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 1: Rude Awakening - EarthGov Artifact 01, Unitologist Artifact 01. Background Description According to one of Danik's logs has membership that numbers in the millions''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 11: Signal Hunting - Unitologist Artifact 03. Unitologists of the Circle are fiercely fanatic zealous in their loyalty to both the Church and their leader. The Circle is shown to possess considerable resources, its members are well armed and equipped and command a small fleet of dropships which facilitate their propagation against EarthGov''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 10: Now We Know. Most members of the Circle adorn their apparel with Marker Symbols in an apparent show of their dedication to the message of the Marker and Unitology. Circle members encountered by Isaac Clarke do not appear to possess proficient combat training - only basic training, as they are slow to aim, stand tall in the middle of firefights, and do not use cover effectively. Often, they will attempt to hide behind something but still leave a parts of their body visible or leave cover in. Other times they will abandon cover completely to fire on their opponent. Circle Soldiers commit ritualistic suicide like other Unitology members in previous Dead Space games, by silting their throats rather than stabbing themselves in the forehead. In combat, soldiers will run up to an opponent with armed grenades in a suicide attack that result in devastating damage to their surrounding environment''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 1: Rude Awakening. On one occacsion, a member turned a shotgun on himself while screaming "One Mind, One Body" before pulling the trigger. Tau Volantis Danik and members of the Circle under his command are led to the planet of Tau Volantis by Captain Robert Norton of the Earth Defense Force, in the hopes of killing Isaac Clarke; the "Marker Killer" who's continued resistance against the efforts of the Unitologists to bring about "Convergence"Dead Space 3: Chapter 12: Autopsy. As well as seeing the incomplete Convergence Event of the planet completed with the Codex once Danik learns of the nature the device Ellie Langford is searching for. The forces deployed on the planet are numerous, yet in the face Isaac and the number of dwindling survivors opposing them, they are unable to stop Isaac and John Carver from reaching the alien's machineDead Space 3 Chapter 16: What Lies BelowDead Space 3: Chapter 17: A Strange CityDead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed. In the aftermath of witnessing the Convergence Event and losing Danik''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 19: Endings, the faith of the Circle members deployed to Tau Volantis is shaken and eventually gives rise to a new Unitologist Cult, dedicated to worshiping the Brethren MoonsDead Space 3: Awakened: Awakened 2: Infidels. The status of the millions of other members is unknown, with the lack of information on the rest of EarthGov colonies, and the Brethren Moon invasion. Hierarchy *Jacob Danik *Randall Carr *Soldiers *Suicidal Fanatics Gallery File:Unitologist-Suicide.png|A Unitologist of the Circle commits suicide with explosives, hoping to kill Isaac in the process. File:Circle-Marker-Symbols.png|This Circle Soldier has tags on his uniform that read, "ONE","WHOLE", and "CIRCLE". Sources Category:Organizations Category:Unitologists Category:Villains